You are mine forever
by AnagramRCA
Summary: You are mine forever." Draco whispered, hugging her once more. Ginny finally smiled.


RCA: No ownage on HP, yeah. I think this may be the longest chapter I've written so far...

RMX: Total oneshot?

RCA: If the reviewers think it needs another chappie, then I'll make another one! Learn RMX, learn!

RMX: (Rolls her eyes)

"Dada," A little girl asked, as she tugged on his pants, "Where's mummy?"

Draco Malfoy bent down and picked up the blonde headed three year old, "Mummy's gone, she had to work to do." The three year old looked away from her daddy and lowered her head.

"Did she die?" She questioned. Draco laughed, shaking his head no and put her down. He sat in the chair and looked at his chirldren. There was the five year old girl, Abby. Abby had Draco's features and her mothers snappy attitude. Abby was the eldest of her two other siblings, and she took good care of them.

The next child was Sophie. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was shy and quiet, and caring. She was a very deep four year old, seeing as she wanted to go and help the squibs of the world...even in America. Sophie, at the moment, had a cold and was with her grammy, Mrs. Weasley.

The youngest child was little Riley, a spunky two year old. He was Draco straight up, including the whiny part. He was convinced that he was all that and that Sophie and Abby were his girl slaves. Draco frowned upon this and whished that he hadn't been like that. He was proud to have a son, even though he was a troublemaker.

"Tell story to us poppa!" Riley staggered over to the carpet in front of his father and sat down. Abby sat next to her brother and looked at Draco.

"Which one?"

"How did you and mummy meet?" Abby asked. Riley nodded and lay on the floor, so did Abby.

"Uh, ok. Let me think," Draco said, leaning forward. There was a popping noise as Mrs. Weasley walked in the room, Sophie in her arms.

"Hello Draco. Hello kids." Mrs. Weasley explained, "I have to go to this thing with your mother, Draco. Here's Sophie, and she's not sick anymore." Mrs. Weasley put Sophie on the ground and disapparated out again. Sophie ran to her siblings and sat between them, hugging them both. Draco looked at his kids, and smiled at them. He took a deep breath.

"Let's see...one day I met your mummy and we got married. The end."

The kids looked at their father with their mouthes wide open. Riley had fallen asleep, quickly. The girls got up and walked to their room to play some girly game. Draco shrugged and picked up Riley, he took him to his room and put him in his 'big boy' bed. Draco watched his son sleep, and suddenly wished for another.

He closed the door and walked to the study. He sat at his desk, with his hand on his chin, and thought about the time when he first thought of Ginny. He leaned back and tried to absorb the memmory.

_Ginny Weasley brushed her firey red hair out of her cinnamon brown eyes and continued to talk to Luna Lovegood. Luna was nodding and writing down her essay. They both sat in the library, happily chatting away. Ginny took out a mirror and took out an eyeliner stick. She applied the red and put the make-up away. Luna nodded once again and put the date on the parchment._

_Draco Malfoy watched Ginny with hungry eyes, wanting what was underneath. He thought of Ginny smiling, her beautiful smile, her laughing. Then he thought of a child, with black hair. He realized that Harry had walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the lips. He felt his face go red and he suddenly wanted to rip Ginny away from Harry and Luna and take her to a safe place. He wanted to kiss her, make her his own, marry her even._

_"Sod off Malfoy." Ginny's icily voice rang through his head, and he snapped back to the cold hard reality. Ginny wasn't his, she was Potter's. "Stop raping me with your mind." Harry laughed._

_"What do you want, Weaslette?" Draco sneered. Ginny looked at him with a pissed off look and turned back to Harry. He picked up her books and they walked out of the library together. Ginny turned back to look at Malfoy and flipped him the bird. He smiled as she left, arm and arm with Potter. Ginny had that spunky fire to tame that ice in his soul. That's what they were Fire and Ice..._

_Draco shook his head and picked up his bag. He walked towards the dungeons. He realized it was dinner as he walked past the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry, for food. He walked down the stairs and stopped when he heard a giggle. He peaked around the corner and saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._

_Harry had Ginny pinned up against the wall and he was kissing her neck. Ginny giggled, he let her arms go and pushed his hands under the bottom of her shirt. The shirt came up, just a bit but enough to show her belly button. Draco looked at her flawless skin and wanted her even more. Harry pulled his hands out of Ginny's shirt and put his hands around her waist and pulled her close, he kissed her. Draco acted, not meaning to._

_"Get a room, nobody wants to see you two swaping spit." Draco said. Harry, startled obviously, dropped Ginny. She rubbed her elbow and got up off the floor, giving Draco an evil look. Draco smirked as Harry walked off with Ginny. Harry whispered something about Draco and Ginny laughed. Draco wanted to run up and ask what was so funny. Ginny turned back to see Draco and she winked, he ran to get her but something grabbed his shoulder..._

Draco looked up, and saw Ginny's smiling face. He smiled and kissed her nose. Ginny could tell he had been thinking, but about what...he may never tell.

"What did that muggle doctor say?" Draco asked. Ginny opened her mouth but her face drained all it's color as she spilt her stomace. Draco reached for his wand and flicked it at the mess, which vanished.

"What do you think he said?" Ginny said plainly. She walked over to Draco and sat on his lap. Draco sighed.

"Another one?" He commented, putting his hand on Ginny's stomace. She nodded and put her hand over Draco's. Ginny rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Geeze. I am not gonna have another kid after this one, never. Ugh." Ginny murmured. She leaned into Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. "What were you thinking about."

"Hogwarts." He stated. Ginny kissed his neck and got up. She crossed the room to the door and walked out. Draco smiled to himself.

_Another kid. Man, you gotta love Ginny._ Draco thought to himself. He got out of the chair and strode to the door, peaked out and shouted for Ginny. She turned and looked at him. He blew her a kiss and she blew it back. Riley ran down the hall to his mummy. Ginny picked him up and kissed his cheek. Riley giggled, and Ginny walked towards the living room to see the other kids.

Draco walked back to his chair and sat down, still thinking. Instead of what he was thinking before, of somthing else. The night in his first year of teaching, and the last four monthes of her seventh year. The night Ginny told him...

_"Draco, thanks for meeting me here." Ginny said, her voice barely a whisper. Draco looked at her, and shrugged. Ginny stood in front of him._

_"What Weasley?" He mumbled. Ginny looked at the lake and then back at Draco. Ginny could tell that this would ruin them._

_She took a deep breath and decited to say it, "I...uh...I-"_

_"Spit it out babe." He said._

_"I-I'm pregnant." She stuttered. Draco looked at her and smiled. Ginny looked at him and broke out in tears. Draco reached out and took her in his arms, she continued crying. He pulled out a box and showed it to her._

_"You're only going to marry me because it's your baby."_

_"No, I was seriously going to ask you tomorrow, or tonight actually. I was arguing with myself." Draco explained. _

_"Draco, I this is not good." Ginny whispered, her hand over her mouth trying to mute the crys._

_"This is great news, but not at a great time, Red." Draco laughed. Ginny looked at him, her face with a look of horror on it._

_"But, you are my potions professor. I am your student! Crap, what is Dumbeldor gonna say!" Ginny shouted. Draco, still smiling, handed Ginny the box. Ginny opened it and cried when she saw the diamond ring. The band itself was a green snake, with it's mouth holding up a red diamond. Ginny put the diamond ring on her finger and gasped when the sparks flew out of it. Draco smiled, and put his own on which he had been holding. The sparks flew out of it._

_"You are mine forever." Draco whispered, hugging her once more. Ginny finally smiled._

Draco pulled the covers over her body and put his arm over her waist. She moaned and curled up beside him. He was glad he had made that mistake. Abby was perfect, Sophie had also been unexpected but ust as loved.

_Wow,_ He thought as sleep was overtaking him, _I hope this never ends._

RCA: No point whatsoever, but I think it's sweet.

RMX: Oneshot, no more chappies. You get fake cake for reviewing!

RCA: If reviewers want more chappies then I'll write more, it's not hard.

RMX: I'm not doing it.

RCA: Thanks for reading!


End file.
